The Doctor's Dimension Wardens: Baptism of Fire
by Insane Inquisitor
Summary: 40k/DW/MGLN Repairing reality is never perfect. Through the cracks of the dimensions, an old foe of Nanoha's strikes at Mid Childa. In their darkest hours of defeat, Riot Force Six finds aid from unexpected quarters: A Timelord and an Imperial regiment.
1. Author's Notes

Hello, fellow readers. I will be honest and say I have no idea how good this work will be, or whether it will be up to standards. I wrote this mainly because it won't leave me alone until I actually start writing it – having said that, any feedback is definitely welcome. Should future updates prove to be disappointing,I apologise sincerely in advance.

Also, a clarification: this story will be "grim, not dark". While I cannot guarantee any lack of deaths, the ending is definitely not a hopeless, bitter one. Nonetheless, be prepared to see some characters being put through the wringer, so to speak.

Just a quick quip on definitions; scientifically they might be incorrect but this is how this story will identify the terms to avoid confusion.  
>"Reality" refers to EVERY Dimension in existence.<br>"Dimension" refers to the universe/multiverse contained within different canons (i.e. "The Doctor's Dimension", "Nanoha's Dimension" etc. etc.)  
>"Universe" refers to every star, planet and galaxy of one particular canon. (I.e. "Although Nanoha travels a lot, most of it is within a singular universe")<br>"Multiverse" refers to alternate timelines WITHIN a single canon (e.g. "Turn Left" of Doctor Who, "Dornian Heresey" from 40k)

The first four chapters were actually written with background music in mind. Look up "RA2 in deep" on youtube if you fancy. Given the "triple crossover" nature of this story, you will find this under multiple sections of the crossover pages (namely, Warhammer/Nanoha, Warhammer/Doctor Who and Doctor Who/Nanoha). I am aware I might be toeing the line, but I find it only fair given the roles of all three. Should this be out of order, please do inform me.

Last but not least – I hope you enjoy the story, and please do leave comments and reviews.


	2. TARDIS, Tome, Throne

A/N: Copyrights belong to respective holders. I gain no money from doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: TARDIS, TOME, THRONE<strong>

TIME/LOCATION: Everywhere/nowhere, simultaneously.

Once upon a time, there is – or was – a man.

He had defeated entire armies with nothing but words. He can bring a world in its death throes back to vibrant glory. His name inspires courage from bystanders, his deeds celebrated by all those saved by him. Wherever, whenever there is trouble, he would appear with his trusted blue box and solve the problem at hand.

His name – or rather, the name he uses – is simply, The Doctor.

Yet to his enemies he was a lunatic; a man who consistently defies death each time he is condemned to it. Arrogant to the extreme, The Doctor is a force, a law unto his own whom cannot be bargained with. His claims of pacifism merely masks a sadist; one who deals out macabre punishments and terrifying retribution – albeit in a manner which is deemed "civilized" by the greatest supporters of The Doctor.

Thus, one day it came to pass that a group of aliens, simply called The Order of the Silence, tired of The Doctor's attitude and arrogance. In order to ensure that The Doctor's recklessness and vengeance can no longer disturb all of time and space, The Doctor must be "Silenced".

An elaborate trap was planned and built, and it went swimmingly – The Doctor came to The Pandorica, his enemies tightened the noose, and thus The Doctor was forever trapped inside the perfect prison. Never dying, never free, with nobody to hear his screams, The Doctor is imprisoned within, for all eternity. It was only too easy to kill a philanthropist like him. Without a care in the word, The Silence detonated The Doctor's TARDIS. Should The Doctor escape The Pandorica, nothingness shall surround him. Should he escape, the restoration of all reality will cost him his existence.

So it was that the universe, the multiverse, all other dimensions and even reality began to disappear; but the shockwaves were slow. Across the entirety of the space-time continuum, brilliant, angelic like light began to show through the cracks of the weakened fabric of reality separating the different dimensions. This white light began to wreak havoc; for all that is touched by it is consumed by it inexhaustible energy, forever removed from living memory and history.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time somewhere else, in what contemporaries would identify as the heart of the Ancient Belkan Empire, there was a tome.<p>

This was no ordinary tome – for it was a tome to end all tomes, a mighty edifice meant to store all of magic, knowledge and history. This function meant that it was – and still is – one of the most powerful tomes in existence.

Much like the title of "The Doctor", this tome also has an innocent name – "The Tome of the Night Sky".

In order to prevent the weight of knowledge and magic from corrupting its users, its creators weaved a comprehensive fail safe program, one so complex that the defense matrix might as well be an artificial intelligence, or a person, in her own right.

Her name – is Reinforce.

Yet the time cracks of oblivion are ever so hungry. As the TARDIS exploded, those cracks began to tear through knowledge, magic and history like a hungry ravenous beast would tear through a herd of cows. As these were consumed, Reinforce attempted to defend the tome. Alas, for every countermeasure she could conceive the oblivion of the time cracks would undermine ten other of her defense algorithms, wards or programs. It did not help that even some of the creators of the tome were ignominiously lost to the abyss of time themselves – thus leaving Reinforce as nothing but a shattered image of her former might.

Thus, now a being composed of half destroyed programs, half corrupted algorithms, lost memories and ruined history, The Tome of the Night Sky soon devolved into a weapon of war, with its users consumed by the same destruction while Reinforce herself is forced to witness the destruction of all things through each use – much like how the TARDIS explosion consumes all in its fallout.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in yet another dimension, there stands an empire.<p>

This empire is perhaps one of the most draconian in existence, with all of mankind struggling to survive, each passing day a miracle itself. For the empire is consistently besieged by all manners of enemies. Genocidal Orks who demonstrate no mercy; the Eldar and their Dark Kin, willing to sacrifice billions of humans such that one of their race can live another year; the Tau, who use a veil of civilization and progress to mask their efforts to enslave humanity; the Necrons, awakening to reclaim their old empire once again; and the less said about the Dark Powers, the better.

This empire is the Imperium of Mankind, and in theory it is ruled by one man alone – The God Emperor of Mankind. Mortally wounded by his traitorous son, The Emperor now rests upon the one device that serves as prison, medical facility, and a psionic conductor that significantly boosts The Emperor's psychic prowess, powerful enough to hold back against the fallout of the TARDIS explosion.

This device – is known as the Golden Throne.

Yet even The Emperor can be outmatched by forces unaccounted for. As the TARDIS explosion tore entire planets apart and white washed entire races out of history, another race saw The Emperor's psychic prowess holding back the awful tide of destruction – but more importantly, the billions upon billions of organic life protected within, perhaps the only source of food that will soon be left after all else has been stripped bare by the TARDIS explosion.

Desperation drove the Tyranids into a feeding frenzy, evolving into ever better forms to overcome the formidable defenses of the denizens within this safe haven.

Yet this was not the only grief inflicted upon the Imperium of Mankind by the TARDIS explosion. For as reality buckled and cracked, a race long loyal to mankind sought to exploit (to their folly) the massive energies released by the TARDIS explosion. It was their foolish hope that such force can even be harnessed in the first place, in the name of the Emperor. Alas, as it was the entirety of this race was consumed by the TARDIS explosion, their presence forever blanked away from history, from the records of the Imperium, their long services forgotten, abandoned, and no Imperial authority, Imperial citizen – or, indeed, any other members within this universe – ever gave note to their sudden non-existence.

This race – is known as the Squats.

* * *

><p>All stories are supposed to have a happy ending. To a certain degree, this does. Through a series of manipulation, The Doctor managed to reverse and undo the TARDIS explosion at the cost of sacrificing himself. This was then fixed by the willpower of a single woman – Amy Pond, who managed to defy the laws of reality and time to retrieve The Doctor and her family – all of whom are supposedly forever consumed by the TARDIS explosion and thus permanently forgotten.<p>

Sadly, Amy Pond can only remember and know so much – after all, she has never heard of the Imperium of Mankind, nor of ancient Belka. Reinforce remains cursed as a being of destruction until she met her recent master, and The Tyranids continued to descend upon the Imperium since none of the planets or races beyond what has already been erased might ever return into existence.

Despite all this, the denizens of each dimension remained ignorant of each others existence. However, just as it takes the will of a single woman to defy reality, it also only takes the will of a single woman to draw the evils of the dimensions together for her own nefarious purposes, no matter how petty it seems.

As the walls between dimensions have weakened, evil begins to coalesce as Quattro planned her meticulous revenge against Mid-Childa…


	3. Anarchist to Archon

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Doctor Who, MGLN and 40K.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: ANARCHIST TO ARCHON<strong>

Time: Approximately 3 hours prior to planet strike on Mid Childa

Abroad the flagship of the Hydrakin Kabal, the _Vivisection_, Quattro sat on her throne, psychotically giggling about the upcoming vengeance she is about to unleash upon Mid Childa. Nonetheless, a small part of her mind began to marvel and wonder at the surreal journey that had given her the control of the Hydrakin Kabal.

* * *

><p>Time: 5 years prior to planet strike Mid Childa, 1 year after the Jail Scaglietti Incident.<p>

_It was a blessing in disguise; she thought she was done for good when the Dark Eldar raiders decided to target the TSAB prison she was kept within. Unlike the guards, who foolishly chose to resist, Quattro, along with Jail, Uno and Tre were taken as prisoners instead._

"_Please, don't-" that was the voice of a TSAB officer begging for clemency as she was injected with something. For a second, the Haemonculus looked at her calmly as though nothing will happen. Suddenly, the TSAB officer kneeled over in pain as her flesh bulged and ripped apart her skin, transforming her into a pathetic blob creature, quivering with fear, her voice still hauntingly human as she continued to pray to the Saint King for deliverance. The Haemonculus looked at the pile of flesh and motioned for his Warcks to move it back to his ship – there may be use yet._

_Quattro continued to observe her surroundings. The passage of the Dark Eldar had been marked with wanton bloodshed, bright crimson streams of blood running slick throughout the prison corridors marking where her once-captors once stood. Here was a glass statue of a TSAB prison nurse; there another officer had his intestines extracted while he was still alive. Decapitated heads mingled with corroded corpses; another TSAB officer shattered as her reflection was caught in a Shattershard. More committed suicide due to pure despair; and as each atrocity was achieved the Dark Eldar warriors only grew in strength as they drank the suffering like a desert wanderer at an oasis. _

_Quattro smiled. It was her kind of world. She may be chained as a prisoner still, but this time she could grow to like her captors. Unbeknownst to her, there was already another force present on the station observing the destruction; one which also had an interest in the collapse of the TSAB._

* * *

><p><em>Instead of being sent directly to the coliseum for combat, the Archon – his name now forever obscured – had asked for Quattro and all those related to her to be brought before him. This was unprecedented; even being a half-born Commorrite Eldar would have doomed one to obscurity forever, never mind being singled out by the Archon.<em>

_Yet that was precisely what happened. The Archon claimed that he had foreknowledge of the four's talents; he further claimed that he can unleash their bound talents, that the path to power they had once sought can only be achieved through combining their ambitions with the resources at the disposal of the Hydrakin Kabal. Even without looking, Quattro could already sense Jail's excitement at being able to practice the forbidden technologies without limits. His vision of the "Egineer's Revenge" will finally be realised, and he can create a new haven on Mid Childa._

_Astute readers will realise that no true Archon would ever do this. To a certain degree, the Archon did not make this offer willingly. By this stage, The Archon, Jail Scaglietti, Uno, Tres and Quattro were already pawns to a third power; one who whose sway is near irresistible._

* * *

><p><em>Upon their arrival in Commorragh, the Dark City, their long journey of induction into the higher echelons of power began.<em>

_Jail Scaglietti and his ever loyal assistant, Uno, was whisked away to the bowels of the Homunculus lairs; and once again mysterious benefactors ensured that the Prophets of The Flesh were willing to impart its ghastly knowledge upon him. To Jail, however, most intriguing was their pinnacle of cloning technology. In the howling, moaning, writhing halls of The Tower of Flesh he found realms of fascinating information with which to complement his existing research on Project F. Though initially disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm regarding the development of combat cyborgs, in the later stages of his 'apprenticeship' he was able to integrate cyborg technology in the creation of Grotesques and Wracks._

_Tre, on the other hand, was whisked away to the Coliseums of the Wyches. Here she learnt the valuable lesson that speed can be complemented with pain provided the right weapons; from Impaler coupled with Shardnet, to the form-shifting Razorflails, the Hydragauntlets, the Electrocorrosive Whip and Agoniser – each and every form of a Wych's close quarters combat, she mastered them with a vengeance. _

_Quattro herself, however, was kept with The Archon and trained as a Kabalite Warrior. To what ends and why, she was never sure; in her heart bitter ambition made her wish that she was sent to as specialised places as her sisters or her father had been. Nonetheless, little did she know her answer and her calling will come to light soon enough._

_It would be prudent to note that their sanity began to unravel - for the Dark City is not forgiving towards that particular trait. Engrossed by successive tinkerings of the flesh, Jail and Uno have lost sight of the 'Engineer's revenge', becoming more and more obsessed rather with the amalgamation of the Eldar sciences with their existing knowledge. Tre steadily became increasingly aloof, her frown dissolving into a face of uncaring disdain for all those whom she slain. The most noticeable change was with Quattro. Her dual personalities gradually meshed into a deadly entity, giving her the radiance of a psychotic overgrown child which disguises a fierce and brutal strategic intellect. _

_Through it all, they, too, began to notice something gnawing away at the depths of their existence...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The Order of the Silence, they called themselves.<em>

_The mysterious backers had been kind enough to "reveal" themselves to Quattro. She had the hatred and the ambition to pull off what they required, they claimed._

_Of all the candidates on their list, Quattro was deemed to be suitable for she had the hatred and dedication required. Jail and Uno were too preoccupied with the forbidden science and knowledge to give much attention to their scheme; and Tre lacked the strategic acumen with which to pull off the plan. For the Elusive Agents had already planned what is possibly the largest extortion and trap to hunt down their one single target. One whose name they dare not even say, one whose deeds have been burned into the very fabric of time and war itself. With naught but his gilded tongue he would defeat entire legions and send them fleeing._

_Yet this warrior has his weakness. Soft hearted as ever, he will never hesitate to fight for the defenceless, especially when the fate of an entire planet was a stake. Always eager to go into the thick of the crisis, his bravado borders on the reckless. He could never resist a genuine cry of distress. _

_The trap required two things in plenty; a pacifistic planet which would undoubtedly draw this warrior's attention once attacked. In turn, the attacker must be blind to reason, only caring for the sowing of death and destruction, with each soldier a sentient being so as to truly acknowledge the special threat this warrior poses – and partake in the thrilling hunt of the last of this warrior's species. _

_Mid Childa and the Dark Eldar were a perfect fit for the situation. As far as the Elusive Agents and Quattro were concerned, it was a win-win scenario for everyone._

* * *

><p><em>When the time came, 3 years later, the change was swift, brutal.<em>

_There were an exceptional few who were not swayed by The Elusive Agents. They were disposed of by those who were already under the influence, and through this coup Quattro was able to master her control over the Hydrakin Kabal. Through her personal connections with Jail and Tres, even the Coven of the Everspiral and the Bladed Woe Wych Cult laid at her command._

_Quattro remembered the fine mustering of her forces when she announced her plans to strike on Mid Childa. Ranks upon ranks of Kabalite Warriors and Trueborns, all loyal to her alone, awaiting the order to murder. Tres proudly training and leading her parade of Wyches, Reaver Jetbikes and BeastTamers to forever perfect their art. Most spectacular, however, were Jail and Uno's creation; an unholy fusion of cyborg and flesh crafting, their new Wracks and Grotesques have quickly won the grudging acclaim from other Haemonculi covens._

_Yet the nightmare ends not. In the weapons workshops, the energies of stolen suns power forbidden machines in the manufacturing of the Gadget Drones. On the rallying grounds, more and more mercenary units of Incubi, Hellions and Scrouges joined her legion, eager for the taste of blood and death. The comparative few Mandrakes that were interested continued to lurk in the shadows of the armada. Every passing day, Eldar Corsairs who had fallen for decadent sensations sought to join the ranks of the Hydrakin._

_Yet despite all this, a fear remained - within both the Eldar kin and Quattro. For the Commorite Eldar forever fears the gaze of those who bear the gift, and Quattro remembers bitterly her underestimation of Mid Childan and Belkan magic. To assuage the fears of all, however, through the Harlequins she learnt of a STC device prized by the Imperium of Mankind-one called The Sanctum, supposedly with full spectrum interruption capabilities. To wage war on Mid Childa, she needed that device secured.  
><em>


	4. The Imperial Response

A/N: Again, I own nothing from Warhammer 40K/Doctor Who/MGLN.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: THE IMPERIAL RESPONSE<strong>

Time: approximately 6 months prior to planet strike on Mid Childa.

+++Report Designate: Minotauris  
>+++Astropath Duct: 6089-Gamma-786<br>+++Priority Message to Lord Inquistior Clausewitz

To Lord Inquisitor Clausewitz:

This is an urgent message regarding the latest developments on Forgeworld Staalgorsk.

Forgeworld Staalgorsk is the main base of operation for Project Sanctum, a rival project to Inquisitor Drogan's Project Scrouge. Where the mad man had sought to control the raw powers of the warp, my work – The Sanctum – is an attempt to develop a full spectrum warp interruption device, one which bears great promise in overriding or even breaking the synapse links of the Tyranid Hive Mind and its Synapse beasts. Furthermore, the template of this machine is suspected to have its roots in a Standard Template Construct, its roots traced to the Age of Strife when mankind attempted to survive the ravaging Warp Storms.

As noted in my previous communiqué, there have been increased reports of Eldar Harlequin activity within the relevant sub-sector. I have also requested an increase in security which has been acknowledged. This has brought the total might of 10 full strength Imperial Guard Regiments and the Staalgorsk Skitarii under one banner.

Thus it is with great regret that despite such a formidable presence, Staalgorsk nonetheless failed to repel to an Eldar assault. Current field and autopsy reports suggest that the main force behind this assault is the Hydrakin Kabal of the Commorrite Eldar. This is significant, as numerous Imperial Intelligence reports have noted that the Hydrakin have strong links with realspace Eldar Corsairs. Given how the defences of an entire Forgeworld have been crippled beyond measure, it is a safe conclusion that the Hydrakin Kabal can already pose a significant threat to the safety of an entire subsector.

Furthermore, there are other alarming developments. This is with regards on how the Hydrakin Kabal operated with methods beyond known Commorrite Eldar tactics and patterns. As the following pointers will show, these have undoubtedly increased the lethality of the Commorite Eldar, to a degree that the Hydrakin could well become a competent military force.

(1) According to the post action briefings provided by the surviving Techpriests, the Hydraking Kabal made extensive use of Electronic Counter Measures. This includes direct interferences with the Machine Spirits of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Moments prior to the Hydrakin planet strike, over 90% of all Advanced Warning Systems of various capabilities reported irreparable malfunctions. This extends to various gun emplacements, as well as the communications gird essential for the Guard Regiments to function. Upon mobilisation, another 75% of Adeptus Mechanicus Titans reported malfunctions within the cybernetic components of their operating systems. While the Eldar are known for trickery and deceit in warfare, this marks an occasion where they have successfully interfered with Imperial operating machines.

(2) The Commorite Eldar tactics have changed and enhanced. This is marked by a series of improved vehicle designs, some of which have not been encountered by the Imperium beforehand. Furthermore, unlike the previous decades the Commorite Eldar is now showing great emphasis upon air superiority to assist them in their raids. Given how the security measures are drawn using an old understanding of how Dark Eldar operates, it is essential to ensure all planets in the sub-sector have adequate anti-air defences.

(3) A disturbing development is the utilization of drones by the Hydrakin Kabal. At the opening hours of the conflict, theses were thought to be the same drones as those utilized by the Tau Empire. Post-battle inspection of any wreckage and information provided by various survivors, however, confirm that these drones are of a clearly different design not encountered by the Imperium. A rough breakdown of the drones encountered is given as follows. For detailed schematics, please refer to the report that will be sent by the Adeptus Mechanicus.

(3)(i) In terms of general characteristics, their armour does not seem to be too tough; Lasguns have been reported as being "sufficient" to deal with that, though only when fired in rapid volleys. Another recurring feature – though impossible to ascertain – is that sanctioned psykers from various sources have reported difficulties with using their powers while within the presence of one of these machines.

(3)(ii) The first type of drone, nicknamed "pillboxes" by some Guardsmen, is built as an oblong cylindrical pill. Its standard armaments consist of a laser, and a variant of these are enhanced with a rocket-launcher harness. In both cases, they are flight capable.

(3)(iii) The second type of drone, nicknamed "fatboys", is large spherical drones with four tape-worms like appendages for mobility. Again, it is armed with a laser; though needless to say is crushing appendages are far deadlier to the average infantrymen. The main purpose of this drone seems to be an assault walker as there are no mentions of this type of drone being flight capable.

(3)(iv) The third is a flight drone, nicknamed "darts". It is armed with lasers and missile launchers as standard. Unlike (3)(i) these are specifically tailored for establishing air superiority through large numbers. Needless to say, they are also capable of strafing runs. Further reports have claimed that some Eldar individuals (the warlords, presumably) have used this as a sort of floating platform on the battlefield.

(3)(v) The fourth drone is perhaps the deadliest drone. Nicknamed "terror drones", they lack any ranged capability only because it is unnecessary. Its sickle-jointed legs allow it to scurry through any terrain with ease, unparalleled speed and agility. This, coupled with an in-built stealth generator function, means that Imperial Guard firing lines are fatally late in spotting their approach. In close range, a high powered cutting laser means that this drone can slice open vehicle turrets to force an entry and attack the crew within. Indeed, a Baneblade crew is suspected to be slaughtered with this very method.

(4) Unlike any other instances of Commorrite Eldar and Corsair Eldar co-operation, the Hydrakin force seems to display a remarkable degree of synchronized action. This is highly uncommon and unexpected - it is as if they were acting from a singular chain of command.

It is my current belief that these are factors which contributed strongly to the Hydrakin victory – and the looting of The Sanctum.

Why the Eldar would loot The Sanctum is a mystery to me as well. Nonetheless, I would strongly suggest that a punitive force be sent to eradicate any Eldar Pirate bases within the sub-sector. If possible, the retrieval of my work will also be much appreciated.

Signed,

Lord Inquisitor Modnar.  
>+++Thought of the day: Foolish are those who fear nothing, yet claim to know everything<p>

* * *

><p>+++Report Designate: Hydratus<br>+++Astropath Duct: 4038-Theta-854  
>+++Message to Lord Inquisitor Modnar.<p>

To: Lord Inquisitor Modnar.

Rest assured. The a Drop Troop Regiment has been requisitioned to deal with this threat. It will be led by my four most promising disciples; Tiberius Wilhelm, Eloise Ludovica, Wilson Holmes and Clare Kataiser. The four of them embody different parts of the entire Inquisitor profession; the warrior, officer, investigator and infiltrator. This will be a good assignment opportunity to see if they can maintain co-operation under the stress of the battlefield.

In addition to this, I have also authorized resources from Inquisitorial Stormtroopers to join in the hunt. This should increase the chances of success.

Unfortunately, due to the influx of Hive Fleet Proteus in a nearby sub-sector the full strength of the Deathwatch cannot be brought to bear. Nonetheless, I have managed to sequester a Deathwatch Marine; Captain Titus of the Ultramarines. His formidable presence could make the difference between victory and defeat.

In any case, rest assured that these pirates will be completely dealt with, and the STC will be recovered if at all possible.

Signed,

Lord Inquisitor Clausewitz.  
>+++Thought of the day: True Happiness stems only from Duty.<p> 


	5. A Prophecy Heeded, A Prophecy Ignored

A/N: The usual. I own nothing from MGLN/Doctor Who/Warhammer 40K.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: A PROPHECY HEEDED, A PROPHECY IGNORED<strong>

Time: 3 months prior to planet strike against Mid Childa.

"So, you think an attack is imminent?"

Sitting in the same elaborate room in which Riot Force Six was formed, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Chrono listened apprehensively to Gracia's latest prophecy.

"It would definitely seem so." Gracia stated worryingly. "The same phrase has been appearing with repeated consistency." Here she tapped a few times on the control panel and a script of ancient Belkan text floated above the table. Translated, it read as follows:

A long chained arrogance,  
>Shall unleash due vengeance;<br>A day of mirth  
>Marks sorrow's birth.<br>The tower of law shall betray;  
>Beloved souls will be lost that day.<br>Yet while criminals howl in glory,  
>The bloody warrior shall bring victory.<p>

"It will be difficult to persuade the TSAB administration with those words." Chrono reluctantly broke the uneasy silence. "With pirate raids by an unknown assailant increasingly rapidly across the extreme edges of our systems, it is difficult to hold the entire fleet on standby."

To a certain extent this was true. The Time-Space Administration Bureau, a federation of planets in its own right, was straining under the legitimacy of its own charter. Despite promising to protect all worlds under its fold, increasingly these devastating pirate strikes have left the fringe worlds increasingly bitter. Slowly but surely, indigenous calls by the affected worlds to leave the TSAB are gaining traction. Given how the the current peace is maintained mostly by loyalty to the charter, such a breakup would inevitably lead to the surfacing of old grudges, the resurfacing of massed based weapons – and, at the worst case, a repetition of the Belkan Reunification wars.

"These are the same raids which make the Eclipse cases look like a joke in comparison - in fact I've had to suspend investigations on that end to deal with this." Hayate rubbed her forehead as though she was suffering from a serious headache.

"The pirate raids…how are the investigations going?" Nanoha asked her partner, Fate, with deep concern. Fate had been taking increasingly long hours at work, sometimes remaining at her office for almost an entire week trying to identify the attackers.

Fate gave a reluctant look at Nanoha, seeking tacit recognition that Fate need not regurgitate the brutal details. If the redhead noticed, she did not affirm that intention.

"Over the past six months, the fringe worlds have been suffering attacks. These are mostly new colonies, or planets that are well removed from the centers of administration." Fate began slowly. "Nonetheless they still have a significant enough population base. After the attackers strike one of two things usually happen. Either the entire population is spirited away or…" here Fate paused and gave another pleading look at Nanoha. There was another brief silence.

Fate tapped the floating holographic display and brought up an image. Everyone present had to immediately fight their gag reflexes at the images displaying the unfortunate souls who had been sickeningly disemboweled, amputated and vivisected, a living sea of blood and a carpet of flesh stretching out for miles across various buildings. Worst of all was the incessant moaning of the victims, indicating that they were still alive despite having most of their internal organs exposed.

"Despite overwhelming evidence that the perpetrators are the one and same," Fate started, her trembling voice barely concealing her fear, "there has been little to no progress on the identity of the attackers. Most of the times there were no survivors, and as you can see those who did survive are driven beyond the point of sanity to provide any useful information." She concluded with a sorrowful sigh.

"Has the resources at the Infinite Library been of any assistance?" Hayate inquired.

"Unfortunately not. Even taking that resource into account," Fate drew a breath and then exhaled slowly to calm herself, "the number of alien cultures that place enslavement as their standard practice still number in the hundreds, especially since we are taking all known dimensions into account. As far as torture technicians go, our suspect could be anyone on that list."

"Shouldn't we already consider this a state of war then?" Gracia asked.

"As much as we want to," Chrono began, "there has been no official declaration of war from anyone. Furthermore, given my close ties with former Riot Force Six, the political fallout would be unacceptable. It will appear as though we are pushing for the TSAB to give us greater power to establish our own jurisdiction – and given how local opinion is still bitterly divided about us especially after Regius' departure, such an act would only add oil to the fire."

It was an unfortunate truth. The more conservative elements of the Mid-Childan ground forces have only grown more skeptical about the existence of Riot Force Six despite their acts of heroism during the Jail Scaglietti Incident. The formation of Riot Force six only added fuel to the speculation that the best personnel were retained for the Bureau, leaving second rate mages for Mid Childa. Already there were rumours that Regius' death was actually an act of assassination by the members of Riot Force Six themselves.

An uneasy silence fell across the table, and Hayate realized it was her unfortunate turn to conclude this discussion with the same foregone conclusion they have had ever since this issue rose to the surface.

"Perhaps the only course of action left for us is to continue petition to the TSAB, as well as the Mid-Childan forces to improve its training. Nanoha, I trust I can rely on you for that?"

"Of course." Nanoha smiled with confidence – if it was forced none of that was showing. "I will ensure that the latest batches of recruits are up to scratch when the storm hits."

"I will continue to request that the TSAB fleet be permanently placed on combat readiness." Chrono added. "Given the striking speed of these attackers, two hours may well be far too late for a reaction time."

"Looks like that is settled for today then." Hayate announced, disappointed that after all the problems this was the best response possible at the moment. "Gracia, please ensure you update us on the latest developments."

"Of course. I will also ensure the Belkan Order improves its training." Gracia stated. "The Saint King's blessings are with you all."

"Oh, she is with me almost every night." Nanoha replied with mirth and everyone chuckled. In that precious moment of joy, everything seemed normal.

* * *

><p>As Hayate was making her way to the exit, a young voice called her name from behind.<p>

"Hayate! Hayate!"

Hayate turned around to see Chantal running towards her, with a slightly embarrassed Sister Schach following behind.

"Chantal! For how many times do I have to remind you, address her as Ms. Yagami or Colonel Yagami?" Sister Schach asked lightly.

"Oh, we are amongst friends, no need to be too formal." Hayate was more than relieved to have the innocence of a child help ease her thoughts. "What is it, Chantal?"

"I made my first prophecy reading!" Chantal declared breathlessly.

"That's nice – " Hayate began.

"That's enough, Chantal." Sister Scahch's tone suddenly took a sharp turn for the serious. "This is not the appropriate time or place."

"But, but…" Chantal stammered in protest.

"It's alright, Sister Schach." Hayate smiled softly. "I'm interested in hearing her first reading."

"It concerns you." Sister Shach blurted in a desperate attempt to deter Hayate.

"Now I simply cannot resist!" Hayate grinned mischievously. Crouching down to Chantal's height, Hayate's blue eyes met with Chantal's purple. "Tell me, what did you see?"

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Hayate awoke. She tried to recall the exact warning Chantal gave her.<p>

The Mistress of the Night,  
>Shall bring a betrayal not of her own,<br>For...

"For…for…" Hayate turned it over in her mind for a while before abandoning the thought. She will regret this decision. It was evidence that she had lost control over her own actions.


End file.
